SAW:Next Generation
by J.A. Stevens
Summary: Long after the real Jigsaw died people wake up to find they are in one of the biggest games in killer history. maybe even bigger than any of the games Jigsaw played. Who is this new killer? READ REVIEW! PLEASE!
1. SAW

**NOTE:This is a short fan fic storyI wrote.I revised this story cus I didn't like how it looked, it's kinda different from the first version but same concept. The whole beginning chapter was cut. **

((((((((((((CH1: A Whole New World.)))))))))))

Jacob opened his eyes trying to focus. When his eyes finally focused he looked around, he was laying on a floor, in room with mirrors for walls. It wasn't big either, and the four mirror walls had doors on each one labeled 1 through 4.

He slowly stood up and looked into one of the walls, seeing he had a purple mark on his neck. Reaching for the door labeled 4, it was locked, he tried the 3 one, it was locked also. He turned around and stared at the 1st one. Pressing his fingertips on the handle he turned it and it slowly opened.

Jacob peered inside and saw it was another room with mirrors. He walked in and looked around. Suddenly a hand reached up and squeezed his shoulder.

Jacob's heart sank as the hand gripped his shoulder. He took a deep breath and swung around, to see a man standing there, he had blood on his shirt and a big bruise on his neck...just like Jacob.

"Oh, sorry if I startled you, I'm just glad to see someone else alive in this fucking hell hold ." He said rubbing one of the mirror walls.

"Where are we?" Jacob asked.

"Not sure, I can't remember what all the fuck happened the other day. All I know is I want the hell outta here!" He screamed as if a door leading out to the real world would appear magically.

Jacob sat down on the cold floor thinking of his family.

"Well it looks like you have doors in your room...I only had the one you walked through, but I think it's locked on this side cause I tried it right before you walked in." He said looking through the doorway.

"My names Jacob," Jacob said staring at his knees.

The man looked at him for awhile and then said, "James, but no time for small talk, we need to get out of here!" James headed for the door, when he was about there it slammed shut. "What the hell?" He stepped back.

The ground started to shake and rumble. It then descended.

Jacob stood up just as it began to descend. "What's going on!"

"It seems like a cargo elevator, I used to work in a factory with one. Someone sure remodeled it though." James said as the floor stopped moving. The new room looked liked all the others, mirrors for wall, but had 4 doors labeled 1 through 4 again.

"Hey this looks like my room," Jacob said walking over to touch the number 3 on the door.

A static sound filled the room as if it was a recording.

"Hello James and Jacob...having fun - having fun?" It skipped out.

"Hey," James started, "did that sound like it skipped to you?"

"Your probably wondering where you are right now. Let's just - just say your part of a little game of mine... now your wondering which door you should take right. Well pick the right number or enough volts of electricity will shoot through you, killing you instantly. It's funny how some people don't know their basic numbers and math problems, like 2 plus 2... Good day-day."

"It must have been a recording...so he must have know we'd meet." said James sitting down.

"Well the only door that would open was yours...he must have planned it to scale." Jacob was leaning against the mirror wall now. "So we guess a number, get zapped, or die in here."

"Fuck!" James yelled.

"So do you remember anything that happened yesterday?" Jacob asked looking at Jason.

Jason lifted his head and start, "Well it began like this..."

_**(Flash Back)**_

"Fuck," James said looking at the gas gauge that was on "E". Luckily he was near a gas station and pulled in. The door squeaked as he stepped out.

James began filling his car.

"God I'm freezing my nuts off out here."

'Click' the tank was full. He headed for the store to pay, in the background you see a pair of shadow looking feet step into his car.

"That'll be 20 even," James handed the cashier the money and head off. He opened the door, sat down and started the car.

He began driving and suddenly in the mirror he sees a shadowy figure.

"Holy Hell!" He said driving off the road.

A bat appeared and swung at him. It missed the first time. James leaned back to grab it. The man pulled James in the backseat and smacked him in the back off the neck.

_**(End Flash Back.)**_

"Oh my fucking god!" Jacob said standing up straight.

"What it wasn't that good of a story."

"No, I think I figured out what door to go through." Jacob yelled with excitement. "4! 2 plus 2! It equals 4! It must have been a hint." He started towards number 4.

"And if it's not," James said, "you fry."

Jacob's hand was about to touch the doorknob when he hesitated.

James stared at him. "Oh for god sakes he said pushing Jacob away and grabbing the handle. It slowly opened. "There was it that hard?"

They both walked in. The place had a big long mirror wall that looked like it turned at both ends.

James looked around, walking back and forth.

About 5 minutes since they entered another voice appeared.

"Now that most of you are here it's time to tell you the next little game. In front of each of you is a maze, in 5 minutes the walls of the maze will slide in and crush anything in its path. You need to get to the center before the time runs out... the time starts...now, good luck."


	2. THE MAZE

(((CH2: The MAZE!)))

Jacob stood there for a second trying to cope with the fact he was never good at mazes.

"Fuck man! Let's go!" James said grabbing Jacob's wrist and pulling him. They ran to the left side.

They turned the corner and another long wall. James seemed to know what to do, how to beat a maze, so Jacob just tagged along. The mirrors were not making this easy, they would sometimes run into walls. They could hear other people's footsteps around them as if there were other people trying to get into the middle.

"2 minutes remaining!" A voice said.

They kept running, eventually a girl ended up behind them.

"Hello," Jacob said still running, "what's your name?"

"For fuck sakes Jacob, we can talk once we get out!" James screamed.

"1 minute remaining!"

They ran faster than ever. Jacob thought he was dead till he saw a light reflecting on one of the mirrors.

"20 seconds remaining!"

"There!" screamed Jacob.

They ran around the corner and at the end of the long hallway was the center.

"10 seconds remaining!"

They all darted towards it, James in front, followed by Jacob, and then the girl.

"5!"

The sides started to come in.

"4! 3!"

James grabbed Jacobs arm and jumped. Jacob was so stunned he forgot to grab the girls.

"2!"

James and Jacob landed hard on the ground, in the split second Jacob looked up for the girl.

"1!"

Right as the girls arm reached out the side came in all the way, crushing her.

"Oh my god.." Jacob said breathing hard. Someone screamed at the sight.

James looked around and saw there was other people staring at them. There was 2 girls and 2 guys. They all looked liked they went through hell and back.

One of the girls walked up to James, "Now who the fuck are you!"

The other girl stepped up and grabbed the others shoulder. "Don't talk like that.."

"I was about to ask you the same question." James said getting up. "The fucking name is Jacob."

"Cathy," said the girl standing behind the girl who asked James. Cathy nudged the other girl to say her name. "Vicki, my name's Vicky."

James turned to the guys. "Tyler," said the muscular one. "Cody," the skinny one said.

"Well happy fucking new year!" James said kicking the wall.

The room looked like all the others, but no doors. Jacob stared around and saw that Cathy had a back pack.

"Hey what's in that?" He asked.

"Oh it's empty, it's my back pack, there must be a reason whoever dropped us here wanted me to keep it." She replied touching the crack in the wall where one of the maze's hallways were.

"It seems," The crackling voice appeared again, "that only-only a selected few made it out-out (Static) Now that everyone's here I'll tell you the next part of our game. One of the people in the room might be a traitor, it is for you to decide who to leave behind. I will give you 4 minutes to choose. If you don't leave the person you vote out behind you will all be exposed to a very poisonous gas that will kill you in a matter of minutes. It's the rules of the game. Good luck- luck."

They all stood there silent and looked around at each other.

"Well who the fuck wants to kill us!" James screamed.

"Look man, calm the hell down! Your not helping!" Tyler yelled.

"Fuck, we're gonna die!" Cody, the skinny one, said.

"It's probably you isn't it!" James yelled pointing at Cody. "It's always the one you least expect, the one that looks like they cant lift a twig!"

Cody jumped at him, but Tyler stopped him. "You're the one who seems to have anger issues!" Cody screamed.

The girls just sat there watching the chaos.

"I vote pin fucking head over there!" James said pointing to Cody.

Tyler stood there a minute, then looked at Cody. "He has been real quiet lately."

"What, dude!"

Vicki walked up, "well I vote Cody too then."

"Me too.." Cathy said looking around, " I guess."

"NO!" Cody screamed.

"Well I hope you made a decision. Will the people who will continue please enter the hallway. The person who was voted out please stay here."

They all looked around again, and a hallway opened up. James stepped in, then Vicki, then Tyler.

"Sorry," Cathy said stepping in. Jacob also said sorry and enter.

"Fuck you guys!" Cody yelled.

The opening to the hallway closed.


	3. Hell Room

(((CH:3 The Hell Room.)))

Cody stood there looking around. "Shit!" He scolded.

"It looks-looks (Static) lo-oks like the people voted you out for a reason. Either they didn't trust you, or they may just think your ugly," The voice appeared again, the same voice that sounded like a person was talking through a voice changer. "Now your life was in their hands but, greedily, they left you...now they will have the guilt of your death on their hands."

A nozzle shot out of the wall and a green gas shot out. Cody started to cough and stumbled over.

"(static)...you lose."

* * *

Inside the hallway was a set of stairs. James first put his foot on the first step and pressed down to see if it was ok. "Looks safe." He started up the stairs, the rest followed. 

At the top was a single white door. James grabbed the handle and pushed. The door swung open to reveal a room with 8 chairs, all with cuffs and chains as if to strap someone in.

"What the fuck?" James asked looking around. The rest entered and looked around.

"Jesus tap dancing Christ," said Vicki looking around. "Watch your mouth!" Cathy said nudging Vicki.

Suddenly the door slammed shut.

"What!" screamed Jacob running towards it.

A sound was heard as 4 nozzles shot out of the wall and white gas came out. It was so thick Jacob couldn't see anything at all. It suddenly got black, the sound of a scream echoed.

* * *

**(FLASHBACK)**

Jacob finished the last word on the page and set it aside. He was so happy all the paper work was finally done, after a gruesome 7 hours of it. _It better be worth it, _he thought laying his pencil down. He sprawled out his arms to stretch, then lifted his arm to check his watch, 11:00 pm.

_Shit, the wife's probably worried shitless. _The phone started to ring making him jump.

"Hello?" Jacob said picking up the phone.

"Jacob! Where are you, you had me worried." A ladies shaken voice asked.

"Oh, it's just the boss left me a load of paperwork to do, sorry I didn't call before hand, I wasn't thinking. Listen I'll be home in a minute okay?"

"...Okay...be careful, I love you."

"I love you too." He hanged the phone up, and grabbed his coat off his desk.

Jacob closed the office door and headed down the stairs. His footsteps echoed in the large stair well as he quickly hurried down. (His office was located on the 5 floor.)

As soon as he landed on the 2nd floor landing a voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello Jacob.." A rattling voice said. The voice sounded fake, like someone was using a voice changer.

The voice sent a chill up Jacob's spine. "W- Who are you?"

"What if I tell you that you will never see your family again...(breaths hard)... that you will never see your wife and kids again. How far would you go to win the game."

"Wha- Who are you... this is a joke right?" Jacob said with a slight grin.

"Only if your life's a joke... Mr. Jacob."

Jacob stood still, thinking of all the fears he had. He really never thought how much he loved his family until now. What would they do if they lost him.

As a impulse, without even thinking, he started running down the steps, faster than he's ever ran before. The sound of footsteps coming down behind him appeared. He was about to the door when a cold sensation filled his neck. It started to get dark all around until it was completely dark.

**(End Flashback)

* * *

**

Tyler opened his eye and the darkness faded. He could see James sitting to his right and Jacob to his left. He was sitting, strapped, to one of the chairs. A T.V. was sitting in front of them.

"Guys...GUYS!" Tyler yelled trying to wake the up.

"Wh-what," Jacob said opening his eyes.

"FUCK! Where dead!" James screamed.

"Stay calm.." Jacob started, " Hey where's Vicki and Cathy?"

The T.V. turned to static. Then a picture appeared with a Cathy sitting in a chair with some sort of head gear on. "HELP!" she screamed.

"Cathy!" Jacob and Tyler yelled at the same time.

"So," Again the voice appeared, "I see you guys got yourself stuck in a sticky situation, before you is Cathy, you must get to her in time, she's just pass the door to your right, in 5 minutes she will be no longer with us. But in order to be released you must say the corrected password. Every time you get it wrong a drill will inch closer and closer to your neck until, well, let's just not talk about that part, I think you can get a good 3 tries in. Now your life and hers are in your hands. Remember laughter is the key. Good- good day."

Cathy was still screaming, then the T.V. went to static and showed a "S".

"Fuck!" James yelled. A sound of a drill starting could be heard. "What no that didn't count!"

"LAUGH!" Tyler yelled. The drill started again and inched closer.

Jacob sat there trying to think of a password.

"Laughing!" James yelled. The Drill was almost there, "fuck I only have one left!"

"You guys stop wasting them!" Jacob yelled, then went back to thinking. _Laughter_ _is the _key, he thought, _laughter._

"L-O-L!" Tyler yelled. James turned his head and stared at him. "What I couldn't think of anything."

_Laughter, S, slaughter, _Jacob thought, _slaughter!_

"I got it!" Tyler yelled, "It's G..."

"Tyler no." Jacob yelled knowing that Tyler was probably wrongbut it was too late

"Giggles!" He sat there for a second, then the head of the drill shot out of his neck, blood whipped everywhere.

"NO!" Jacob yelled.

The T.V. turned on again and showed a woman but she was covered in a blanket, there was a drill in front of her. It was on and getting closer.

"Cathy!"Jacob yelled

The drill hit the blanket where Cathy's neck would have been and drilled in, after a while blood slowly ran down the blanket.

"You FUCKER!" James screamed.

Jacob sat up straight, "Sl...slaughter." He said. Suddenly the straps loosened and they fell out.

Jacob ran to the door and enter, then was the chair Cathy was on, but there was no body, only a bloody seat.The room was small and dark, there were no mirrors in there.

"Vi.." James started, "It's Vicki!"

"Wh.." Jacob started.

"She went missing too, and she must have fucking killed Cathy!" James screamed. "Vicki...mark my word... I'll fucking kill you!"


	4. Is it all over!

**Note: **Kinda a short chapter, like I said it was a "Short" story. Is it all over yet?

(((CH4: Is it All Over?)))

Jacob looked around trying to find a door or something. To the left of the chair was a ladder descending into darkness. He walked towards it and looked down.

"What's that?" James asked trying to peak over Jacob's shoulder.

"Oh a ladder, I think it's the right way to go." Jacob said grabbing onto the sides. He placed his foot down and descended, James right behind him.

His foot touched the floor and he looked around. The new room was pretty big, in the center was 6 small tables with a color at each base. On the sides of the room were boxes, stacked high.

The voice came on again. "Hello...I see you made it far in my game. So many people are ungrateful for being alive, you proved me wrong. But now we must see who's more grateful, Jacob or James. If you noticed you have a metal choker around your neck with a certain color. Match your color to the color on your table. Your going to put together a Jigsaw puzzle, the color coated pieces are hidden in one of the 50 boxes stacked around. Find your box and put the puzzle together, the first one that finishes wins and gets to continue...the loser will get electrocuted by the choker. So me who wants to live, who's greater for there life. Begin!"

Jacob and James never realized they had something around there neck, too shocked to notice."James color!" Jacob yelled.

"Hell no I ain't helping you!"

"No tell me mine and I'll tell you yours!"

"Black!"

"Blue!" Jacob responding running for the boxes. He opened the first one then passed it, went on to the next one.

James was scattering through the packages faster than Jacob.

They both started to slow down and get tired. It seemed like Jacob's 1000th box when he spotted black.

"Yes!" He yelled grabbing the box and running to the table. He scattered the piece on there and easily started to put it together, the puzzle wasn't as hard as he thought it would be.

James grabbed his box and started putting together pieces too, he was even quicker than Jacob.

Jacob turned his head and saw a mirror he didn't notice before.

"Oh my god.." He said seeing his true color was red. "James..." He said trying not to cry, "I have a family...and you couldn't play fucking far!" He ran to search the boxes again.

"Sorry man, but I'll do anything to win," James put the last piece in place. "DONE!" He yelled.

Jacob turned his head, "no..." Suddenly his muscles flexed and he dropped to the floor as if he was having a seizure.

"Sorry man.." James said. The sound of the door unlocking next to him echoed through the room. James opened it, but looked back before he entered. The room wasn't that big, it had 5 screens and computers stacked together and on top of each other, sitting there with her back to James was Vicki, she was staring at the screen.

"You son of a bitch!" James said grabbing a knife that was on the table. He walked up to her and without even thinking he jabbed the knife into the back of her head, she flinched then fell on the keyboard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Hoped you like it, I liked writing it. It was short, but like I said (IT IS A SHORT STORY!) lol Enjoy.**

((((CH5: The Truth!))))

James stood there reflecting on what he did. He stared at the screens, they showed the maze room, James room, all the rooms they had been in. Then he looked back down at Vicki whose head was still laying on the keyboard.

"You deserved it. You fucking prick!" He said looking around to see what he was to do next. He saw a door to his right, then he looked to his left and was the door he came in. He started towards the door to the right when something caught his eye.

It was Cathy's book bag. He stared at it thinking if he should take it or not. "Something to remember her by," He said walking towards it. He lifted it up and it felt heavy, "I thought she didn't have anything in it."

James zipped it opened and a gas mask, laptop, and controller fell out. He grabbed the controller and saw it had several buttons, he pressed one. In the distance he could hear: "It seems, only a selected-selected few mad it out-out.(static) Now it's time for the next part of our game..."

"Oh my god.." James said dropping the controller. He ran up to Vicki and lifted her head, there was a large hole in her neck..

"It's always the one you least expect..." A voice said from behind.

**(Flashbacks)**

**(1.) **Cathy sat down already in the center of the maze looking at her laptop, watching 7 people, pressing buttons on her controller as they progressed..

**(2.) **Nozzles shot out of the wall and white smoke came out. Cathy reached in her bag and pulled out her gas mask as everyone passed out.

**(3.) **She sat in the chair screaming with the drilling device on her head, then pressed a button on the controller, making the T.V. turn off. She got up and opened the door, Vicki's passed out body fell out. Cathy tied Vicki up and strapped the helmet on her. She then tossed a blanket over her.

**(4.)** Cathy ran close behind Jacob who was leaving his office. She put a device up to her mouth and spoke.

**(5.) **Cathy kneeled down in front ofgrave and a tear rolled down he cheek. "Bye, dad." She put the flowers on the grave which said 'R.I..P. **John'**

**(End Flashbacks)**

James breathed heavily.

"You cheated." She said lifting up a large knife, "You lose.." She swung the knife at his head.


End file.
